Don't Cry Out Loud
by Blue Guy
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song "Don't Cry Out Loud" by Melissa Manchester. The story is about the ups and downs of the former woman's champion Molly Holly.


This is my first wrestling story, along with the first story I have posted with a song in it.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters.  
  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror, hating everything about it. To some I was fat, others saw me as a bald freak, and the rest thought I was just plain ugly. The only thing that isn't so bad about me is that I have some of the best wrestling skills around, for a woman anyway. Where would that get you now a day's, though? From experience I know for a fact that it gets you nowhere.  
  
_Baby cried the day the circus came to town__  
Cause she didn't want parades just passing by her___

I gazed into the mirror once again, hating the person that it bared. The person that I saw was one that was inferior to every other exceptionally beautiful woman in this business. I looked at the mirror and just stared at it waiting for something to happen. I stared at myself until I just didn't want to see the image in front of me anymore. So I took the closest object that was in my grasp and threw at that darn mirror. It shattered and shards of glass fell to the floor.  
  
_So she painted on a smile and took up with some clown _

_while she danced without a net upon the wire_

"Molly is everything alright in there?" Gail asked me through the closed door. Gail was basically my only friend around here. It was kind of nice having her as my friend because Gail admired me for who I was and my wrestling skills. She didn't care the way that I looked. Of coarse there were several occasions that Gail had told me that I was indeed very beautiful. I knew she was just being to be a good friend though and trying to raise my self-esteem.  
  
"Everything is fine Gail, there was just a little accident." I called back out to her. I was pretty lucky that no fragments of glass had punctured my skin. I wasn't looking to kill myself. I really doubt that anyone here, with the exception of Gail, would really care if I were here though.  
  
_I know about 'er 'cause you see  
baby is an awful lot like me_

"Are you sure that you are fine Molly? I heard glass shatter. You aren't bleeding are you? Molly open up, I want to make sure that you are okay." Gail yelled even louder. Her voice had a scared tone to it so I immediately opened the door so she could see that I was perfectly fine. It was a mistake though; I should have just assured her that I was fine through the closed door.  
  
"Molly! What happened? How did this happen?" Gail just kept asking me more questions and I could only watch as she pulled me out of the bathroom and into the corner of the woman's locker room, lucky for us that there had been no one else in the room. Once we were both out of the bathroom, Gail looked at me thoroughly, making sure that there were no pieces of glass in my skin. I had assured that I was completely fine, but she was too persistent.  
  
Once Gail was sure that I was physically fine, she started asking me questions again. I didn't feel like answering them though. I was an emotional wreck right now and I just wasn't in the right state of mind to be doing this right now. I couldn't tell that to Gail though, I couldn't say anything to Gail. I had felt that my lips had been glued together because every time that I had tried to say something so I could just go back to my hotel room, and cry myself to sleep, nothing would come out. Gail was still frantic about the whole glass situation so I finally got the ability to speak and told her not to worry it was an accident. It was probably the best lie that I have ever said because Gail believed me.  
  
_Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_   
  
I picked up my duffel bag and parted ways with Gail. Usually we would stay at the same hotel and share a room but Gail was going to fly out to Toronto to visit her family. I put on my wig and headed towards the parking lot. Luckily basically everyone had left the arena except for maybe Linda and Stephanie. While on the way to the parking lot I passed another mirror, but this time I didn't get mad at what I saw. Well at least not as mad as before. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my former self. The wig I was wearing was golden blonde and it reached just below my shoulders. It reminded me of the old Molly.  
  
I didn't feel like reminiscing about my past because it just brought back bad memories. Not all of them were bad though, some were good. Like when I had won the woman's championship. Of coarse that also brought upon the fact of losing the woman's championship and getting my head shaved by Victoria. My mind drifted off towards my old friend Victoria. The two of us didn't exactly see eye to eye anymore. Victoria played up as a fan favorite, while I was just made fun of for being bald. It was my own fault, I trained her to be as good as she was today.  
  
The words of Victoria echoed in my head. How ugly I was when I had lost my hair. Now to put it in lack of better terms, I seriously disliked Victoria. I could never say hate about a person because hate is such a strong word. I guess this is what I get for being so cruel and uncaring in the ring. That doesn't mean that I was like that backstage though when the camera was off, or if I ever met one of my fellow wrestlers outside of wrestling I was cruel to them. Did anyone ever here of an in ring personality. I guess you can say I brought it all on myself.  
  
_Baby saw that when they pulled that big top down  
They left behind her dreams among the litter  
The different kind of love she thought she'd found_   
  
I thought back to my former appearance as the blonde "sweet as granny's apple pie Molly" as J.R. would put it. I guess I did feel like reminiscing. I don't know why I did what I did next but I dug to the bottom of my purse and looked for something to tie my hair with. I was in luck, I found two small ties and tied my hair in pigtails, like they were before I was even Mighty Molly. Those were the days, having hair and all. That was when Spike liked me. He was such a genuine nice guy, but I ruined that as well. I don't even remember why or how we fell out of love. Maybe we just grew out of each other. He still holds hard feelings toward me till this day. Probably because of the way he was dumped.  
  
I had left him for Gregory or better known as The Hurricane. My mind drifted off towards Gregory. He had treated me so good; I was his little sidekick. We dated for a little while and it was bliss, but once again I wanted more, I was never satisfied with just bliss. I wanted to be a champion; I wanted to be respected by my peers as not a dumb blonde, but as the best female wrestler of all time. That was the only reason I left Greg at Wrestlemania X8 for that stupid Hardcore Title, it is one of those decisions I regret to this day.  
  
_There was nothin' left but sawdust and some glitter  
But baby can't be broken 'cause you see  
She had the finest teacher-that was me-I told 'er_   
  
After breaking up with Gregory I changed everything about me. I changed being the innocent sweet Molly that everyone had loved. That sure as hell wasn't getting me anywhere. I started to get a little meaner, so to speak. There was no way I was going to let the Woman's Championship escape from my grasp once again. I had dyed my hair back to its original color to set myself apart from everyone else and became a lot more aggressive. I ended up winning the woman's title from Trish Stratus herself. I didn't care that she was the babe of the year or decade, who gives a shit? I certainly didn't.  
  
The only thing that mattered was winning the title and that is what I did. Though having the title had been both a blessing and a curse. I had never felt so unwanted. Everyone backstage didn't care about me having the Woman's Championship; they all just made fun of me for having a curvy body. Not having the body of Trish Stratus or Torrie Wilson was a mortal sin I guess. The title brought a lot of attention on me so now everyone saw me as "Molly Holly the pure and wholesome fat bitch." On a lighter not I had finally achieved my main goal.  
  
When I had lost the Woman's Championship a mixed feeling had swept over my body. It was both anguish and relief. I was angered because the title that I had worked so hard for, the title that had caused me to become the target of the perverted Chris Nowinski, and most importantly the title that had broken my relationship with Greg was gone in only three short months. To make things worse I had lost it to none other then Trish Stratus. My disliking for her was as strong as it had ever been.  
  
The other part of me let out a sign of relief. Dropping the title gave me a chance to get out of the limelight for a little while. The jokes about my body had died down and no one made fun of me anymore. I was able to learn some new moves and start to ease up on the "I'm so wholesome and pure attitude." After a couple of months is when I started to crave for being the best again. I yearned for the title I needed to have it. I got my chance when I had my one on one title match against Gail. I beat her and became the two-time woman's champion.  
  
_Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_   
  
That was when Gail and I had become such good friends. The two of us realized that Trish was no more then a pretty face and lacked something that all the other women who wrestled had, a love for the sport. The only thing that Trish wanted was the fame. The same thing went for Stacy, Torrie, Dawn Marie and Sable. They didn't love the sport, they got where they are today because the used their feminine whiles and slept with the boss. I can still remember when Stacy had found out that Stephanie was the General Manager of SmackDown! She wanted to transfer shows immediately because she claimed that woman shouldn't be running the show, that is man's job. That was bull, she was mad because she couldn't exactly sleep with the General Manager to get her usual special privileges.  
  
I went on to become one of the most successful Woman's Champions ever. I held the title for seven whole months. I had defended successfully against the likes of Lita, Trish, Ivory, and all the other serious female wrestlers. Then of course that dreadful night had happened. I lost my title in that stupid battle royal. It hadn't been fair. How is the champion supposed to have a fair shot at retaining their title if three other people are looking to take you out? I had faired okay the first few minutes by trying to take on three women at once. I had eliminated Jazz, but then Victoria got me and went on to beat Lita for the title. Boy was I pissed off.  
  
The next week well, I went crazy on Victoria. I pulled her hair and almost tried to kill her. Anger had overwhelmed me and I just couldn't restrain myself. After the match I went backstage to the General Manager's office and said I would do anything for a rematch against Victoria. I regretted those words the second they came out of my mouth. Stone Cold, the sheriff of RAW, gave our match a special stipulation. If I were to lose against Victoria at WrestlemaniaXX then I would have to get my head shaved bald. Guess what, I lost.  
  
_Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_   
  
After being shaved completely bald, I had been completely ridiculed and laughed at. The absolute worst part though was the fact that Victoria had tantalized me during the whole thing. When I got backstage my peers found me absolutely hideous. Even Spiked started to laugh at me. Gail sympathized with me though. She was and still is my only true friend in my lonely life.  
  
I came back to reality and shook myself out of the daze that I had been in. I wanted to get out of here and get to my hotel. I was in serious need of sleep. I started to walk to my rental car and I saw someone fidgeting with their rental car trying to get it started. I looked and made out the form of a female figure. I let out a long sigh. That was all I needed, to deal with Stacy, Trish, Lita, or Victoria right now. I couldn't exactly leave them here though, it was close to one in the morning and it would be a pain to get a taxi at this time at night.  
  
"Dammit, why do I have to be so nice?"  
  
I laughed at my own comment. What do I have to lose? I walked over towards the other car and tapped on the window. The unknown person looked up and to my pleasant surprise it wasn't Lita, Trish, Victoria, or Stacy. It happened to be the boss's daughter herself, Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"Do you need a ride Stephanie?" I asked the older woman. Stephanie looked up and hit her head on the ceiling of the car. I apologized to her as she clutched the top of her head. She just laughed and accepted my ride. We both got into my car and I started.  
  
"Are you staying at the same hotel as everyone else is Stephanie?"  
  
"No, but it is only a couple of blocks away and just call me Steph like everyone else Molly." I nodded in agreement not wanting to upset the daughter of Linda McMahon. It was kind of sad actually. Up until about eight months ago it would have been the daughter of Mr. McMahon, but ever since their little match Stephanie despised her father. I don't blame her she has every right to be.  
  
Most of the car ride was filled with silence. This was the first that I had ever really spent my company with Stephanie outside of the arena so I didn't know what she was really like. Much to my surprise Stephanie broke the silence.  
  
"So how have you been Molly?"  
  
"Alright I guess." Stephanie looked at me I could feel her gaze.  
  
"It seems like you were preoccupied before while looking in the mirror."  
  
"You saw me?"  
  
"Yes, and don't worry I am not going to ridicule you about your current hair status. I think it was very admirable that you not only accepted that match, but also continue to wrestle while in your condition. I know I would be feigning an injury."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Molly despite what you may think, even though you might not be the hottest dive, you are the most respectable. Besides not everyone thinks that you look bad. I know of a certain someone that doesn't care how look. The funny part is he is right under nose too. Oh here is the hotel, see you Molly." Steph said while exiting the car. I waved at her as she exited the car. I was about to leave when she came knocking on the passenger seats window.  
  
"Molly how about we share a room and get to know each other a little bit. We can go back to your hotel and chat."  
  
I started to think this over in my head. It would be nice to have someone to talk to while Gail wasn't here. Oh, why not?  
  
"Sure, come on in."  
  
"Only on one condition Molly, you have to take off that wig."  
  
I took off my blond wig and was filled with shame and embarrassment. 'Here comes the nasty comment.' I looked back up to find Stephanie smiling.  
  
"Much better, now lets hit the road Molly." Steph said still with a smile on her face. I smiled a genuine smile. I could tell I was going to have a good night tonight.

__

_Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all   
_  
Loved it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. I can take criticism just fine but as long as it is constructive. Don't worry you can go all out.


End file.
